


Gift //chaesoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [15]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Synesthesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Джису синестет, и Чеён помогает ей с этим справляться
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Gift //chaesoo//

Чеён замечает её сразу — хотя бы потому, что раньше никогда её здесь не видела, а эта библиотека, где Чеён помогает на волонтерских началах, не пользуется особой популярностью — как и многие библиотеки в наше время, собственно. Но не заметить девушку с фиолетовыми волосами и массивной открытой книгой в руках, которая врезается плечом или сразу лбом буквально в каждый встречный по пути к стойке стеллаж действительно нелегко — не похоже, чтобы она пыталась остаться незамеченной или хотя бы прекратить попытки разрушить и без того шаткое внутреннее убранство зала. На лице Чеён непроизвольно расцветает легкая улыбка от созерцания непростого пути посетительницы — во-первых, это действительно забавно — Чеён заготавливает пару шутливых фразочек про синяки и помощь в подобных случаях, на случай если удастся ввернуть их в разговор — во-вторых, она думает, про то что их волосы сочетаются — фиолетовый и огненный — что-то среднее между красным и рыжим неплохо бы смотрелись вместе — прежде чем Чеён успевает додумать мысль, девушка доходит до стойки и протягивает читательский билет.

— Здравствуйте, я Чеён, но можете звать меня Розэ, если захотите. Чем я могу вам помочь? — дружелюбно улыбаясь начинает библиотекарь-волонтер — девушка напротив что-то бормочет над книгой, не поднимая даже глаз.

— Джису. Теория поля и второй том интегральных уравнений. — приятный голос, выдающий подобной без запинки и в самых обыденных интонациях, повергает Чеён в ступор — сколько длится это шоковое состояние, она сказать затрудняется, но девушка, видимо, слишком увлечена — Чеён быстро читает на обложке «Углубленный Курс Квантовой Физики» и содрогается — чтобы заметить чужое недоумение.

— Ага — это всё на что хватает Чеён — ноги сами ведут её в отдел научной литературы — требуется несколько минут, чтобы собрать полный комплект по заказу странной девушки — Чеён не подразумевает ничего плохого, но читать подобное в таких объемах может только сумасшедший.

Чеён не выдерживает уже спустя полчаса наблюдения за Джису — да, она наблюдала за ней вместо собственной домашки, ревизии ленты новостей, книги и еще сотни в целом не менее увлекательных вроде как вещей — ключевые слова «вроде как», потому что Джису — это нечто особенное и не менее чем особенное — прекрасное.

Джису сидит со сразу открытыми тремя учебниками — тот, что она принесла с собой так и не закрывался, только страницы стремились на убыль с ужасающей скоростью — водит руками по воздуху, периодически сверяясь — Чеён, если честно, не уверена, но это, пожалуй, самое логичное предположение — с книгами — что-то бормочет, то тише, то громче, но в пределах допустимого в библиотеке уровня шума — несколько пометок в огромного формата тетради и снова руки в воздухе рисуют что-то.

Чеён безумно интересно и немного страшно — но когда это кого-то останавливало — две чашки чая уже в руках — черный и зеленый, чтобы предложить выбор и завязать разговор — и вот Чеён уже стоит возле Джису.

— Кхм, Джису? Вы… Ты много работаешь, кажется, и я решила сделать тебе чай. Отдохни? — Чеён надеется хотя бы на то, что её вообще услышат — вторым в списке желаний располагается пункт «не пошлют ко всем чертям» и третьим «согласятся» — как ни странно, отмечаются все три.

— О, спасибо — просто говорит Джису и кивает. — Я буду зеленый. — и протягивает руку к обозначенной чашке.

— Эм, я тебя отвлекаю? — Чеён не особо хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос, но все же сидеть здесь просто так и попивать чай с едва знакомым человеком было бы как минимум невежливо.

— Да, но это даже полезно. Если меня не трогать, я могу делать это сутки напролет — пожимает плечами Джису — и рассказывает Чеён все.

Чеён приходится приносить чай еще дважды, чтобы хватило на всю историю — все же у маленькой плотности человеческого потока в этом заведении есть свои плюсы — в крайний раз она захватывает еще пару сэндвичей, которые обещали послужить ей обедом — отдает их Джису и почти заставляет съесть — потому что несколько минут назад они дружно выяснили, что последний прием пищи у Джису состоялся еще вчера — а она просто не заметила и забыла поесть.

Джису одаренная и проклятая разом — синестет, которая воспринимает мир больше и по-другому, смешивая цифры с цветами, математику с искусством, подкрепляя чтение запахами и визуализируя мысли. Она может рассчитать траекторию полета ракеты за несколько минут в уме, передвигая видимые ей одной картинки в воздухе — сложение пятизначных чисел для Джису не больше, чем самая простая задачка первоклассника — Чеён ахает, когда Джису удается за несколько мгновений сложить в голове восемнадцать тысяч триста сорок семь и тридцать две тысячи семьсот двадцать девять — Джису только усмехается — у каждой медали есть вторая сторона.

Джису забывает о себе, помня обо всем — может не есть, иногда не спать, работать на износ над какими-то жутко важными и запутанными современными проблемами. У неё случаются приступы — когда чувства смешиваются и устраивают хаос — и тогда цвета уже не отделить от запахов, а цифры от звуков — она правда старается держаться, но выходит из рук вон плохо, особенно в последнее время.

Прежде, чем Джису успевает договорить, Чеён уже все решила за двоих — она вбивает свой номер в чужой телефон и пишет короткое проверочное сообщение в Какао — связь налажена, а значит и у Джису скоро все наладится тоже — Чеён за этим проследит. Они разговаривают еще немного — Чеён увлеченно слушает рассказы Джису о физике и космосе — не романтичном, а о том, что состоит из плазмы, темной энергии и материи, о неизученном и пугающе манящем — неважно, что понятны ей лишь процентов тридцать из всего Джису произнесенного — сейчас ей интересна Джису, а значит и все это тоже.

Их диалог в сети не очень многословный. Короткие «доброе утро», «выпей чаю», «ОБЕД», «зайдешь?» и «спокойной ночи» со стороны Чеён обычно влекут за собой смайлики или стикеры от Джису — это удобно и Чеён даже привыкает, не ожидая какого-то длинного или хотя бы словесного ответа.  
Через несколько месяцев такой заботы в сети и реальных разговоров в библиотеке, Чеён уже и не вспоминает, как ей жилось до Джису во всей её синестетской красе — она и не хочет вспоминать — Джису не собирается дать ей такого шанса.

— Ты меня успокаиваешь, Чеён. Я хоть на человека стала похожа — Джису улыбается, вызывая ответную реакцию у Чеён.  
— Я старалась — девушка только отшучивается, стараясь скрыть румянец — Джису наверняка слишком занята или рассеяна не на Чеён, чтобы заметить.

Когда Чеён утром обнаруживает сообщение от Джису, она думает, что случилось что-то страшное — Джису никогда не писала ей первая, но это они уже обсуждали, так что Чеён не злилась — прежде, чем Чеён успевает надумать ужасных развитий событий, приложение запускается, оголяя смс в одну строку:

_«Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?»_

Чеён не знает, чему она удивлена больше — текстовому оформлению сообщения или ему содержанию — но решает разобраться позже, а пока следовать традициям и зову сердца — отправляет в ответ стикер, говорящий «да» и пишет привычное «доброе утро».


End file.
